Дневник командора
by susanivanova12
Summary: просто дневник


**Дневник командора**

Странное дело творится: стоило только отказать в посадке одному техномагу и на тебе! Он так обиделся, что проклял меня на месяц.

Переживаю, ибо не знаю, на что или чем именно он меня проклял.

Проснулась так рано, что лучше бы вообще не ложилась. Тем более что смена сегодня не моя и можно было бы поспать еще.

Всю неделю, удивительно спокойную, думала о том, что Синклер был красивым мужиком, и я была дурой, что не переспала с ним, пока он не улетел в прошлое.

Сегодня не могла спать из-за того, что снился Затрас в неглиже, танцующий ламбаду на столе в Зокало. После такого сна подушку пришлось выкинуть – оказалось, что я порвала ее зубами, пока спала. Пока шла в душ, успела понять, что между ногами как будто просунули реактор. Так жарко, влажно и главное дело умиротворенно я себя давно не чувствовала.

Пока была в душе, поняла, что я испытала оргазм на сон с Затрасом. Странное дело, меня это нисколько не встревожило. Скорее наоборот, пришлось с этой внезапно возникшей проблемой решать дело струей душа.

Пока шла до пищеблока, успела подумать, что Шеридан – красавчик и что неплохо было бы его где-нибудь в темном укромном уголке прижать и отыметь. Плевать, что будет потом. Главное, он мне нравится и точка. Его я даже не спрошу если что.

Пока брела по коридору, решила, что мой мундир – не то, что я хочу на себе видеть. По дороге завернула обратно и переоделась.

Не поняла, почему на меня так смотрели в пищеблоке. Вроде бы ничего такого страшного в мини-юбке, кружевном топе, едва прикрывающим грудь и живот я не нашла.

Корвин так на меня смотрел, что пролил на себя кофе. А я всего-то слизнула капельку крема из булочки с верхней губы. Кто ж знал, что мальчик так чувствителен?!

После того, как офицеры разбрелись, поймала лейтенанта и впилась ему в губы поцелуем. Ммм… даже не знаю, что сказать. Мальчик – сладкий, как сахар. Так бы и съела!

Повара можно было смело отправлять в очистительные недра звезды, ибо он, несчастный, слег с инфарктом от увиденного. Опять же Франклину дополнительная работа.

Послав воздушный поцелуй очаровашке Корвину, уплыла из пищеблока, покачивая бедрами.

День впереди долгий, работать не хочется, пошла в бар.

Даже не знала, что Лондо может ТАК округлить глаза! Едва он увидел меня, как его закадычный лучший враг Г'Кар, сидевший вместе с напарницей за соседним столиком, дружно упали в обморок.

По ходу движения отметила, что у нарнов очень стройные ноги и очень упругая задница. Не могла не шлепнуть по симпатичному заду нарна, проходя мимо него и его полуживой от страха подруги. Интересно, а он с ней спит или просто как игрушку использует? Надо бы узнать.

Лондо хлопнул по стаканчику бревари и велел ошалевшему от моей неземной, то есть именно земной, красоты бармену принести мне выпить за его счет.

Хм… что тут скажешь, после такого жеста я просто не имела право не поцеловать его. То есть бармена. И Лондо тоже. Потом. На сладкое.

Какие эти центавриане страстные, скажу я вам! Это вам не слюнявые поцелуйчики Корвина терпеть!

Лондо – мужчина сильный, властный и очень сексуальный. Что он и доказал. Позже. Ночью. У него в постели. Оказывается, эти его щупальца ТАКОЕ умеют делать у нас в «пещерке»! Это что-то!

Но пока целовалась, думала, что есть еще Гарибальди. Ничего так мужик, нервный только какой-то.

Решил, что Лондо на меня напал, опоил и полез целоваться. Наивный! Это его кто к кому полез, чтоб он знал!

Куда он меня тащит? Зачем мне в душ?

-Мамочки! Совсем сдурел! Она же ледяная!

Пока отбивалась от перепуганного и белого, как мел, начальника безопасности, поняла, что у него сильные руки. Которые неплохо смотрятся на моих бедрах. Или выше. Или ниже и глубже.

Короче, затащила его под ставший внезапно теплым душ и…

А потом еще вышли из него и на постели…

И на полу…

И на… нет, ну он и забавник! На столе в позе ворлонца, которому вставили в зад соломинку.

Но я не говорю, что было плохо.

Пока Майкл спал, оглушенный серией оргазмов, я собралась и направила стопы в казино.

Внезапно стало жарко и…

Короче, если кто говорит, что я устроила стриптиз на рулетке – они все врут! Мне просто захотелось обратить на себя внимание в том плане, что мне жарко, а никому до этого нет дела. Ну и что тут такого? Ну, сняла я с себя то, что осталось от бурного времяпрепровождения с Майклом в виде топика. Ну и юбку тоже. Она мешала.

Короче, сижу я в отдельной камере, куда меня проводили наши мальчики из охраны и думаю, а что же за проклятие на меня наслал техномаг?

Сижу день. Еду и питье приносят исправно, только почему-то мальчики приходят по трое и смертельно меня боятся.

Так дрожат, что аж коленки трясутся. А что такого? Я женщина свободная. Хожу в чем хочу! На мне только костюм. Евы. Нет, решительно их не понимаю.

Шеридан не приходит. Предатель. Боится, наверное. Зря он так. Я не кусаюсь, в конце концов, но засасывать могу как пылесос. Внезапно вспомнила, что у меня в школе такое прозвище было. Долго смеялась.

Зачем-то прислали Стивена.

Зачем ему скафандр? Лучше его снять. Вот так. А халатик тоже тебе больше не нужен. И брюки, и ботинки, и рубашку долой…

-Иди ко мне!

Жаль, что я не курю, ибо чего-то после такого явно не хватает.

Стив спит. Даже сама от себя такой прыти не ожидала…

Стив проснулся, взъерошенный, как воробей, зацелованный, искусанный и, кажется, расцарапанный в районе спины и задницы.

Итак, док сказал, что мое лечение затянется и мне лучше перебраться к нему в лазарет. Еще чего! Чтоб я, командор Иванова, валялась в госпитале?! Без дела?! Да ни за что!

Сбежала от доброго доктора Айболита. Пока шлялась по коридорам, натолкнулась на помощника посла Моллари – Вира Котто. Хм… не мой тип, конечно, да и лифт постоянно кто-то вызывал, но наше тесное знакомство прошло плодотворно. Не Лондо, но сойдет.

Буквально приползла домой после тяжелого трудового дня.

Утром проснулась мокрой, как мышь. Снился Шеридан, маму его. Полуголый, возбужденный, с сумасшедшим блеском в глазах…

Стоя под струями воды в душе, думала, что же такого со мной сделал проклятый техномаг. Не поняла, взгрустнула и вышла из душа.

Оделась. На сегодня выбрала шорты, едва прикрывающие ягодицы и еще более короткий топ. И «шпильки». Даже не знала, что в Зокало продают такую обувь! Оказалось, это даже удобно. Если стоять.

В первом же коридоре свалилась прямо на грудь послу дрази.

Хм… даже не знаю, что сказать на это… лифт дрожал так, будто там поселили выводок котов и запустили собаку.

Сняла туфли от греха подальше, решила, что лучше босиком, чем секс с дрази. Но целуется он виртуозно…

До рубки так и не дошла. Гарибальди остановил, чтоб ему…

Ему «чтоб» устроил Стивен, внезапно увидев меня виснувшей на шее Майкла.

Пожала плечами и удалилась. В спину мне летели взаимные угрозы мальчиков оторвать друг другу половые органы и что-то еще… про мать и половые отношения с ней.

Немного подумала и забрела в док 13. полюбовалась на корабль посла Коша. Последнее, что помню, я стояла перед кораблем голая и читала надписи на обшивке корабля.

Ой, я и не знала, что ворлонский транспорт так знаком с земной физиологией! Оказывается, он писал мне, что я хороша, что он чувствует вибрацию чакры кундалини и что-то еще про местную Каму Сутру.

А как он продемонстрировал эту их Каму… Ооооооооо!

Из дока выползала на карачках. Ноги не держали совершенно. 12 часов сумасшедшего секса с разумным кораблем - это вам не с минбарцами драться.

Кстати, о минбарцах.

Видела Ленниера в доке. Что он там забыл, так и не успела спросить.

Молодой мужчина ТАК на меня смотрел, что мне стало страшно.

Последнее, что помню: он подошел ко мне, расстегнул свою одежду и показал мне ВОТ ТАКОЙ шест!

Думаю, что техномаг меня наградил чем-то нехорошим, вот только не знаю чем.

Постоянно думаю о том, что мне «ну совершенно нечего надеть!», даже при всем при том, что я бываю одета только часа полтора из стандартных 24.

Шеридан упорно не появляется в поле моего зрения. Даже обидно.

Не знаю, но мне нужен Шеридан. Причем срочно.

Пыталась его вызвать – отговаривается срочными делами с докерами. Зараза!

Завтра обязательно навещу докеров и поговорю с ними по поводу бунта капитану.

Сил нет ни на что. Разговор с докерами как-то… ммм… не получился…

То есть получился, со всеми… 256 мужчинами… даже не пойму, как меня не разорвали… но мне понравилось. Что-то мне так кажется, что у меня талант к дипломатии. Или к занятиям изящной словесностью.

Все эти:

-ДА! О БОЖЕ! ГЛУБЖЕ! ОООООООО!- совершенно вымотали мой речевой аппарат.

Кажется, я сорвала голос.

Вспоминала Синклера. Сожалела, что он успел-таки свалить в прошлое от меня. Зараза Валенская.

Шеридан шифруется. Деленн смотрит на меня с сомнением и ужасом. Сказать ей про ее помощника или сама поймет?

Это не лезет ни в какие ворота, господа! Я облазила всю станцию, перееб… перезнакомилась со всеми ее обитателями, включая самого Коша, того засранца, что продает поддельные документы на нижнем уровне и даже всех пакмара, но Шеридан как провалился!

Так расстроилась, что пришлось звать Ленниера и Вира, чтоб немного успокоиться.

Продолжаю не понимать, что со мной сделал техномаг. Злюсь на Шеридана.

Сегодня видела его в рубке, но, увидев меня, он оттуда слинял с первой космической скоростью. Обиделась, плюнула на мораль, кодекс и прочие правила и соблазнила Корвина прямо в рубке.

Так и не поняла, что так на меня смотрели остальные офицеры?

Продолжала не понимать, но стало поздно. Сами офицеры не стали что-то объяснять и просто выеб… близко познакомились со мной.

Курить я начала прямо в рубке. Лежа на ошалевшем от привалившего счастья Корвине, между Гарибальди и Франклином.

Видела вошедшего и покрасневшего Шеридана. Удивилась, умилилась и попыталась его поймать.

Не успела догнать. Ноги плохо слушались после активной еб… активного знакомства с офицерами.

Пообещала самой себе, что завтра я его поймаю и вые… близко познакомлюсь…

Полночи дежурила около каюты Шеридана. Утром, только открылась дверь, затолкала активно сопротивляющегося капитана обратно в каюту, и разорвала на нем рубашку. Китель он, слава богу, надеть не успел.

Даже не знала, что он так визжит!

-Иванова! Вы больны! Отпустите меня! НЕТ! Не надо расстегивать мои брюки! Что Вы делаете?! – потом его голос стал менять тембр.- А вообще… продолжайте… О, да! Глубже! Сильнее, черт побери! Целиком, о, да!

Ннннннууууууууу… скажу я вам, эттто что-то! Спереди, сзади, по-собачьи, динозбобриком, по-ворлонски, по-валенски, по-дразийски и по многим другим… языкам он меня еб… учил разговаривать.

Но выучила я только брачную песню пакмара и стон голодного дрази.

-Ооооооооооо, дааааааааааа! Аххххххххх! Джоооооооооооооооооон!

И что-то вроде этого.

Пока он на секунду отлучался по делам в душ, я успела позвать Ленниера.

Никогда б не подумала, что у минбарца длиннее. Шест!

Джон обиделся и попытался слинять, но был схвачен, скручен и брошен на кровать.

Хм… оказывается, меня возбуждают поцелуи мальчиков с мальчиками. Фу, извращенцы, ей-богу!

Прилетал тот самый техномаг. Видел наш борд… нашу станцию, побледнел, закатил глаза и что-то прошептал, вроде:

-Бл*ский дом!- и стукнул меня по голове посохом.

Стало как-то прохладно…наверное из-за того, что на мне не было одежды… зато костюм у меня самый красивый. Костюм Евы.

Месяц на станции было волнительно. Все как-то волновались и настойчиво грозили Земле войной.

Джон благоразумно выставлял меня вперед, чтоб я защищала Родину грудью, на что я с радостью соглашалась.

Видя мою грудь, послы тушевались и делали робкие попытки принять мир. Джон улыбался, как добрый волшебник Мерлин, и охотно шел на уступки.

Странно, но я вспомнила, что со мной было и не испытала угрызений совести.

Сомневаюсь, что она пережила такое мое поведение и не издохла ранее.

Прошло полгода.

Замечаю недвусмысленные взгляды Джона и Ленниера друг на друга.

Странно как…


End file.
